


Common Mistakes That Are Easy to Make When You're in the Void

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Meteorstuck, Showers, Thought to be unrequited love, biolumi hc, davekat - Freeform, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: Jacking off to the thought of his best friend probably wasn't Dave's brightest idea, but nevertheless he persisted.





	

It was ironic in a way he guessed that he, Dave Strider would find himself in a shower of all places beating his meat to the thought of his best bro doing it for him. He knew that it was wrong and going against everything he’d learned as a kid and everything a normal best bro should do. He was supposed to be straight, he was supposed to like girls and only girls and not fantasize about his best friend sucking him off and…

Nope, he needed to stop. This went against the bro code, how the fuck would he ever be able to look him in the eyes again. It felt so good, though. Thinking about how he’d probably be confused with his dick. He’d learned from Rose that trolls didn’t have exactly the same anatomy as humans after a very awkward conversation he’d had to run out of after she’d started prying more than she should.

He slid his hands down his body, pretending that it wasn’t his calloused fingers, but rather the almost leathery texture of Karkat’s hands. He wrapped a hand around his dick and bit his lip, he knew he should stop. He kept going anyways and tried desperately to picture anyone else, Jade maybe? No, that was too weird at this point, he hadn’t seen her in years and he’d since gotten over the schoolboy crush he’d had on her. Terezi? No, not her either. She’d pretty much abandoned him after the start of the trip and the only times they spoke were at the weekly strategy meetings he skipped most of the time in favor of watching another romcom he’d managed to drudge up from the depths of the internet.

Oh great, his thoughts had circled back onto Karkat. Wasn’t that just great, he couldn’t even spend his private jerking off time without thinking about him. He realized that he was completely and utterly fucked, no hope of return. It was like he was the titanic and Karkat was the iceberg and he was about to go down. Hopefully on him, goddamn it with the gay shit again. Couldn’t he just pretend to be straight for five minutes and beat it to a girl? Of course not, only dudes allowed here. He realized he’d been mumbling to himself and sighed.

He decided to just clear his mind and hopefully get off with some semblance of dignity. He tried to focus solely on the feeling of his hand rubbing at his dick and not about anything else. No one, nothing, just a little tlc with him and his dick. He rubbed his thumb along his head, yeah that felt good. Maybe he could muster up a moan, it’s not like anyone would hear him. He had his room so far hidden in the meteor just to drive off any conversations that would be painful in any way. He guessed he was lucky that the room he’d found was right down the hall from a bathroom with what was probably intended to be some kind of sterilization shower or something for working with the slime filled tubes further into the rock.

He kept going, keeping his eyes squeezed shut and focusing harder on his dick. He couldn’t stop the soft moans that were falling out of his mouth at that point, damn he’d be good at doing this to someone else. Wait no, guys don’t do that to other guys, that’s gay and not allowed. 

He tried to go back to focusing on the raw feeling until he heard Karkat’s name slip from his lips and he froze. No, he wasn’t doing this again, he was getting so close. He gave in, he clearly wasn’t getting anywhere without accidentally thinking of him or moaning his damn name.

In the back of his mind he knew Karkat would never do this, let alone be able to handle his dick so well on his first try, but he honestly didn’t care anymore. He wondered if Karkat would light up like Kanaya does when she’s with Rose. Those weird bioluminescent patterns that he knew covered a trolls skin and lit up during sex or when they were excited to see someone they loved. That might just be a Kanaya thing, though. Then again, Karkat did tend to light up like a Christmas tree when he was around Dave, but he figured he was reading into it too much. That he was too hopeful to be able to see those markings lit up in his beautiful bright red that he hated just for him. To see him look up at him from on his knees, rubbing at his dick, maybe giving a lick to the tip.

Dave knew he’d never be able to last long like that. Karkat was too damn hot and his body was too sensitive. It was so embarrassing to him how quick he came, let alone if someone else were to do it. He thought about how amazing it would feel to let Karkat suck him off. He’d probably slip up and cum on Karkat’s face and damn, that was a spicy image in his mind.

He couldn’t hold off much longer after that and ended up cumming into his hand. He stared at the mess for a solid minute and a half before running it under the now cold stream of water. He washed the rest of himself off a second time, deciding for once that he was too disgusting and needed to be clean.

After almost tripping over the edge of the shower onto his face and wiping off the last of the steam from the mirror, he toweled himself off and fixed the mess his hair was. He tamed it down with a brush, knowing that he should probably add gel or something to hold it down and keep it from becoming the poofy mess it liked to. He didn’t though, knowing that probably the only person he’d see much of until his next shower was Karkat and he wouldn’t care, neither would the Mayor, but he was always chill.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back to his room. He hadn’t brought his clothes with him in case he dripped water all over them. He was admittedly, kind of a mess.

What he wasn’t expecting was Karkat to be standing outside his bedroom door, hand up in knocking position. He met his gaze and froze like a deer in the headlights. He stared at the ground and made his way past him into his room, telling him he’d be out in a minute.

As he put his shades on his face, he realized that was probably the first time Karkat had seen his eyes without his shades on and honestly? He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> well this happened  
> idk i wrote this on a whim if theres an error let me know  
> aight cool


End file.
